


hush

by Sway



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Restraints, Rutting, touches of dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: Mike is buzzing. Figuratively. And literally.His entire body is vibrating. Part of it is adrenaline. Part of it is the hush plug in his ass.





	hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sal_si_puedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/gifts).



> My (belated) Birthday gift for the extraordinary [sal-si-puedes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/gifts). <3
> 
> I know this got a little away from me at some point but sometimes the boys have a mind of their own... I hope you enjoy it.

Mike is buzzing. Figuratively. And literally.

His entire body is vibrating. Part of it is adrenaline. Part of it is the hush plug in his ass.

He has himself to blame for predicament. In a post-coital haze he had been flipping through an online catalogue for sex toys, finally stopping at this shiny new toy.

"This looks like fun", he'd said.

"Let's order it," he's said.

They hadn't ordered it. Harvey had made him find a local retail store and had him go in and buy it in person.

Mike had been hard going in - no thanks to Harvey's hand in his crotch on the way over - and he had been literally leaking precome coming out, a not quite as neutral black plastic bag in hand.

"That's a good boy," Harvey had said, actually petting the top of his head.

Mike had been rewarded with an extra long rim job that night.

This morning Harvey had lubed him up thoroughly - also easy since he'd been fucking him over the kitchen counter minutes before - and had pushed the plug into Mike's loose hole.

He'd then given it a whirl, operating the toy from an app on his phone, and Mike had almost passed out.

So here he is now - in his office, trying to focus on the file in front of him.

Proof-reading. Easy.

Not so easy when a jolt of vibration shoots through his body without warning.

He's trying to predict it but either it’s the 'random' setting or Harvey has way too much fun with it.

They haven't crossed paths since getting into the office earlier but he can just imagine the smug look on his face as he contemplates which function to try next.

They'd chosen the bigger plug of the two options available. Also Mike's choice because he does like being stretched. Right now, though, he curses his eagerness to the high heavens.

It is to no avail.

The vibrations come in random intervals, there intensity also varying. Sometimes they are low and subtle, going on for several minutes. Sometimes Harvey sends rapid-fire shocks - no, Shocks! - through his body that make Mike whimper helplessly.

He is rock hard and his pants are sticking to his skin where a thick drop of precome has soaked the fabric. Since he’s under a strict ‘no touch’-order at work, he’s trying to shift away from the sensation. It doesn't help. If anything, it makes things even works, makes the plug brush against his prostate at just the right angle and has him quiver in his seat.

Mike tries to focus. He really does. He almost breaks his pen when twin vibrations shake him. One is his phone on the desk, one is the plug in his ass.

“Meeting at 3, bring the MasterRoad file.”

Mike swallows. It’s a quarter to three.

“I can’t leave my desk,” he texts back.

“Why?”

“You know why.”

There’s a pause in the conversation. A pause that’s a little too long for Mike’s liking.

“Yes, you can. You will get up and you will get over here. No excuses.”

Mike lets out a long breath. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

Another quiver runs through him. One that isn’t related to the plug.

 

*

“Stop squirming,” Harvey tells him for the fith him since he’s sat down next to him in the conference room.

“I can’t.”

“It was your idea. You wanted this.”

“Not… _this_.” Mike makes a vague gesture down his body. He’s leaning to one side, trying to ease the pressure off the plug. “Can you at least dial it down, please? I’m going to crazy here.”

Harvey leans over to him, his mouth close to his ear. “If you can’t handle this, how are you going to handle what’s going to happen at home?”

Mike almost comes in his pants. He swallows. Hard. “I’ll be good.”

“I know you will be.”

The meeting goes….well... it goes. The guy from MasterRoad wants to expand his navsat system to mobile apps but is now hitting a snag with a patent claim gone wrong. It’s one of their less interesting cases, something they can solve in their sleep, but the meeting still puts Mike on edge. Literally. 

“Is everything alright with you?” Mr MasterRoad… what was his name again?... asks when Mike nearly jumps out of his chair.

“He’s got restless leg syndrome,” Harvey provides.

“Ah, right. My father in law has it, too. Annoying, isn’t it?”

“Oh yes.” It’s out of Mike’s mouth faster than he can think it, a gut reaction more than an answer.

Harvey tries to glower at him but the twitch of his mouth gives away the smirk he’s not really trying to hide.

They continue talking about the botched claim until Harvey finally assures the man he is and will be in good hands. They say their goodbyes and Mike is glad to be able to stand straight for at least a minute.

“That was pathetic,” Harvey says once the guy is out of earshot.

“Fuck you,” Mike snaps back, regretting his words immediately.

“Not with that attitude you won’t.” There’s no immediate heat in Harvey’s voice but Mike knows to tread carefully now. 

“Sorry, Sir.”

“That’s better.” Harvey puts a hand in the small of Mike’s back, a small gesture that’s oddly reassuring. “Now go back to your office before people start to think you’re having a stroke. Can you make it home by seven tonight?”

Mike knows better than to take it as a literal question. “Of course.”

“Good. Wait for me.”

Mike nods curtly then hurries back into his office. Which is kinda pointless, really, with their glass walls and quite literally no sense for privacy. He might as well be put on display with a sign around his neck saying: ‘fucking the boss and loving it”. He is sure Harvey would support such a notion. And then do something incredibly sappy and cross out the ‘it’ and replace it with a ‘him’. 

Well, at least that’s what Mike tells himself as he tries to go back over his proof-reading.

 

*

It’s 6:30 when Mike dashes into the condo, out of breath and a little sweaty. 

Work has taken longer than he had expected and traffic had been a bitch, he almost got clipped twice, and now he’s running late. 

He strips on his way to the ensuite bathroom, every hurried movement sending a tingle up his spine. Thankfully Harvey had at last switched off the vibrations, otherwise Mike wouldn’t have been able to survive the bike ride. He turns on the shower and lets the water heat up while he tosses his clothes into the hamper, his pants being soiled anyway. 

Making quick business of soaping himself up and rinsing himself off, he tries to avoid his erection at all costs. With a towel slung around his hips, he pads back into the bedroom, straightens the covers (their cleaning lady has already done that but once more for good measure can’t hurt), then goes to retrieve two bottles of water from the kitchen. Next to them on the nightstand goes a bottle of lube and a towel.

Once he’s got everything set up, he takes off the towel (he want to just toss it but he’ll never hear the end of that when Harvey sees it), then assume his position by the window. 

Naked he faces the city below him, his head bowed down and his hands locked behind his back.

That’s what ‘wait for me’ means.

Harvey does make him wait. Not long but long enough for Mike to start squirming a little, second guessing if he’s prepared everything the way they’ve agreed to.

“Look at you,” is the first thing Harvey say to him when finally enters the bedroom. “Shame I can’t have this at the office.” 

“Thank you.”

There’s a shuffle of clothing behind Mike but he doesn’t dare turn around. The reflection in the window pane in front of him doesn't give much away either.

When Harvey steps up him, he has stripped out of his jacket and waistcoat, and has his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A look that gets Mike even harder instantly. 

Harvey wraps his arms around Mike, trapping Mike’s arms between their bodies. “You were amazing at the office today.”

“I was?” Mike can’t help but ask.

“I never thought you’d make it through the day. The plug alone….” Harvey kisses the side of his neck, making Mike melt against him. “You looked incredible, all distracted and flushed. A sight to behold. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you.”

“What’s that?” Harvey pinches one of Mike’s nipples, his tone remaining playful. 

“Thank you, Sir.”

“That’s better.” Harvey turns him around and kisses him. It’s a slow kiss, tender even. “Stay here for me.”

Mike nods in the affirmative. He watches Harvey walk back to the living room and pour himself a drink. When he returns, he sits opposite the bed in the chair they’ve now conveniently placed next to the full-length mirror. The drink goes on the small end table next to him. 

“Take off my shoes, please?” he instructs, stretching out his legs. “Socks, too.”

Mike goes to kneel in front of him and does as he is told. He undoes the laces, loosens them, then pulls the shoes off Harvey’s feet, first the left, then the right. The socks come next and Mike’s folds them in half on top the shoes. It’s a fetish for neither of them, only a nice way to start things off and should they end up in bed, there’s no hussle then.

“Stand over there, by the bed.”

Mike assumes the position, once again locking his arms behind his back. 

“Stay still. Don’t move.” 

Harvey pulls his phone from his pocket and Mike swallows. Even though he can seen the screen in the reflexion of the phone’s screen the mirror, he can’t make out what Harvey’s doing. He could be pulling up the plug’s app or he could play Candy Crush for all he can tell.

The sudden vibration shakes him to the core and Mike almost doubles over. 

This got to be the highest setting this thing has to offer and it has him dripping within seconds. 

“I said, stay still. Do not move.”

“Yes, Sir,” Mike breaths. His eyes flicker shut when the hum against his prostate almost makes him come. 

“No, don’t close your eyes. Look at me.” 

Mike forces himself to follow the order. He faces Harvey’s somewhat smug expression and defiance makes him hold the gaze.

“There you are. Feel good?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Yes, I can tell. Beautiful.” He fiddles with the settings again. 

The hard vibrations turn into a more subtle pulse that almost feels like shallow thrusts. The rhythm of it makes Mike go on tiptoes, asscheeks clenching around the plug.

“What did I say?” Harvey’s voice gets an impatient edge. 

“Sorry, Sir. It’s too much. I can’t…”

“On the bed. Lay on your back. Arms and legs out.”

Mike’s shoulders sag despite himself. “Please, no. I’ll try…”

Harvey rises from his seat. “You’ve been trying all day, Mike. I know you did.” He runs the back of his fingers over Mike’s cheek. “Now lie down, please.”

Mike can’t say no to that. He assumes the position in the middle of the bed and spreads his arms and legs. 

Harvey starts at his right ankle. From beneath the mattress the draws a shackle that’s mounted to the bedframe, a padded cuff at the end that has Mike stretch out his leg just a little further. He works his way counterclockwise around Mike, at last fastens a cuff around his right wrist. 

They’ve added this contraption a while ago, kill switches to the wrist cuffs in case Mike ever needs to get out. He yet has to make use of that option. 

Tied up like this, Mike can hardly move. It’s not uncomfortable but the shackles have almost no give, holding him down on the mattress just the way Harvey likes. Rendered almost immobile, Mike becomes subject to whatever Harvey wants to do to him. Be it touches, licks and kisses, feather strokes, a Wartenberg wheel, massage oil and even wax once. He’s spread open, cock and ass exposed, completely at Harvey’s mercy.

“You’re doing great, Mike,” Harvey assures him as he leans down and kisses him. When Mike tries to kiss back, Harvey withdraws again and resumes his position in the chair. “Now just relax. Don’t fight it.”

Which is easier said than done.

Mike lets out a long breath, relaxing into the restraints as best as he can. 

Now that he’s laying down, the plug hits him at a different angle, sending the vibrations through his entire body. Gooseflesh erupts in the center of his stomach and crawls up his chest and down his legs. His hips buck up and he’s a little undecided if he wants to seek more friction or get away from it. 

“What do you need, Mike?”

“Need to come, Sir.”

Somehow things become easier, more clear, when Harvey asks the right questions. And he seems to do so every time. 

Mike doesn’t need to look up to know Harvey his watching him intently, searching his face and body for reactions, for signs and tells. Mike has plenty and he knows it. He knows the furrow of his brow indicates arousal and the eventual discomfort it causes. He knows the curl of his toes will give away when he’s getting close. 

The setting of the plug changes again, back to the strong vibrations, and Mike bucks against the shackles, his body drawn tight. 

“Please….,” he whimpers. 

“Please, what?”

“Please may I come, Sir?”

“You have permission. If you can come like this.” There’s something in Harvey’s voice. Something devious.

“Fuck,” Mike exclaims.

“Alright, that’s it.” Again, Harvey rises, walks around the bed to the small cabinet on Mike’s side. He retrieves an object from the bottom drawer, then leans with one knee on the bed next to Mike’s head. “You wanted this. You asked me for this. But all day you’ve been awfully lippy about it. Can’t have that, can we?”

“Please… I’m sorry. I’ll shut up.”

“I know you will.” Harvey leans down and kisses him again, tongueing deep into his mouth. “Open up.”

“No, please, Sir… I’ll…”

“Mike….”

Mike falls silent. The single use of his name has an effect on him like no other word. Obediently, he opens his mouth.

He doesn’t like the ball gag. Never has. He doesn’t like how it still tastes of rubber, how the straps dig into his cheeks, how it makes him drool like a bitch in heat. Of course that’s the reason why Harvey loves it on him.

“That’s better, don’t you think?” Harvey sits back down. He grins as he snaps a picture with his phone. “Now… you may come whenever you want. If you can’t, we’ll try again tomorrow.”

Mike almost comes from that. Almost. The prospect of being subjected to this again tomorrow is turning him on and putting him off at the same time. 

He tries to concentrate. Focuses on the vibrations inside of him. Zeroes his mind in on how the plug rides up his ass. His cock is rock hard and has turned a deep a shade of red, ready to spill more than just the thick rope of precome that stain his stomach and thigh. 

“You are so beautiful like this. You have no idea.”

Mike closes his eyes, lets Harvey’s words wash over him. He tilts his hips, strains his back so that he can actually push against the plug, control it with what his left of his mobility. 

“That’s it. Ride it, Mike. Ride that plug up you ass. Take it the way you need it.”

Mike grunts against the gag in his mouth, tries to communicate a “Yes, Sir.”.

“Feels good, doesn’t it? It looks amazing.” Harvey’s voice gets heavy, dropping in cadence. “You look amazing. So helpless and needy.”

Another grunt in the affirmative. Finally Mike has found the right angle. Up and a little to the left. He rolls his hips, tries to push the plug against that very spot.

“So beautiful… You’re close, aren’t you? Do you need to come?”

Mike nods jerkily. He rides the plug harder, faster, turns it into Harvey’s cock in his mind. 

“Do you want to come for me, Mike? Show me how much you love it?”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Mike registers that Harvey is stroking himself through his pants. He won’t remember it until much later that night. 

“Mike, come for me.”

Mike screams against the gag, the sound utterly undignified but he doesn’t care. His body follows the order even before his brain can process it.

He comes. And he comes hard. 

He strains up against the shackles, his body drawn tight as a bowstring, and lets the orgasm crash over him. 

Blood rushes in his ears or maybe it’s his own voice muffled by the rubber ball in his mouth. White hot heat shoots up from the pit of his belly to the roof of his head and back down again, washing over his senses, taking everything with it. It hurts and feels amazing at the same time. He needs it to go away but doesn’t want it to stop either.

“That’s it. That’s my good boy.” Harvey’s voice is a distant echo but it still does something to Mike. It does make his body react, come some more even if he has already spent himself over his stomach and chest. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

There are hands on Mike’s knees, pushing him down. There’s weight settling down on top of him, between his spread legs, and draped over his body. 

It takes him a moment to realize that Harvey is kneeling between his knees, still fully dressed, leaning over him. He doesn’t kiss him, of course, he can’t with the ball gag. Instead of his mouth, Harvey kisses the spot below Mike’s jaw where his pulse must be actually visible. 

“So beautiful,” Harvey murmurs against his sweat-slick skin. And then he rolls his hips against Mike’s and Mike almost passes out. The tip of his cock is so sensitive that the brush of Harvey’s pants against his skin is simply too much. 

Mike tries to struggle away from him but it’s no use. Between the restraints and Harvey’s weight, he’s perfectly pinned to the mattress. 

“I’m sure you got some more for me,” Harvey drawls into his ear, again rolling his hips. 

Tears spring into Mike’s eyes. He doesn’t handle overstimulation well and today has already been hard on him. Now, being trapped against Harvey, it’s simply too much to bear. He tries to shake his head, tries to tell Harvey with a look that he can’t take it anymore but Harvey has his face buried against his throat, continuing to slot his body against Mike’s. 

It’s torture. There is no other way to describe it. 

Harvey ruts against him, clothes scathing against Mike’s naked skin, brushing against his raw senses. 

“Is there more, Mike? Can you give me another one?”

Mike shakes his head, all but headbutting Harvey in the process. 

“I think you can.” Harvey ignores him, presses his hips down and Mike whimpers helplessly. And yet, a new spurt of precome stains Harvey’s clothes. “There we go. You’re so raw but you can still give me more. You have no idea how beautiful you are like this.”

Harvey pulls back then, stepping off the bed. He looks disheveled and so fuckable it hurts more than Mike’s body goes. With a devious glint in his eyes, Harvey unfastens the shackles around Mike’s ankles and helps him plant his feet on the bed. 

“You should see yourself,” Harvey says, letting an admiring glance slide over Mike’s body. “I’m so lucky that you give this to me.”

Mike huffs something that in his mind sounds like a ‘thank you, Sir’. He knows they are not done yet. Taking the initiative, he tries to draw up his knees, exposing himself. 

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous. So good for me.” Harvey’s hand drops to his crotch and he cups his erection through his pants. “Is that what you want? Do you want me to fuck you?”

Mike nods.

Harvey picks up the pre-arranged lube and places it next to Mike’s ass. He reaches up to start unbuttoning his shirt when Mike’s grunts against the gag, trying to say ‘no, leave it on’.

“Fully dressed. Is that what you want?”

‘Yes.’ Mike nods again. 

Another devious grin. “Alright. Let’s pull that plug out. Relax for me, Mike.” He grabs the plug by the base where it sits snuggly against Mike’s flesh. “Push out a little for me.”

Mike does. At first, the plug doesn’t move. It’s still vibrating inside of him, something that by now barely registers with Mike any more. His body, however, is trying to hold on to the object. It takes a few relaxing breaths and bit of coaxing from Harvey to finally make Mike let go.

The first half is easy until the plug flares out and the widest part stretches Mike’s sphincter. Having worn it all day, his hole already adjusted to the thinner part around the base and now they it comes out, it hurts as much as it did going in. 

“That’s it, Mike. Push out. Let me have it.”

Mike mewls and writhes helplessly when Harvey finally pulls the plug free, leaving him empty and open.

“Look at that beautiful hole. Gaping for me. Waiting to be filled.” Harvey runs his fingers around the puckered skin and Mike pushes against him, craving more now that the vibrations are gone. “I think we need to this more often so you’ll always be open for me.”

Mike moans against the gag, eyes rolling back in his head when a shudder rolls through him. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Mike nods once more. He’s helpless to it. 

From under hooded eyes, he watches Harvey pull down the zipper and free his cock. That beautiful cock that makes Mike’s mouth water and drool trickle from between his lips and the gag down his chin. 

Harvey lubes himself up thoroughly, making a show of it. At last, he grabs Mike by the knees, bends him in half and buries himself inside of him in one smooth motion. 

Mike cries out to the best of his abilities and even blacks out for a moment. It’s too much and not enough and everything and nothing. 

“Fuck, you’re so…. so open. Taking me in like a good boy. Taking me all in. You like that, don’t you?”

Mike doesn’t need to reply. The renewed stream of precome says it all. He’s going to come again and soon and it will hurt even more. But he will take it, he wants it, because Harvey gives it to him. 

Harvey doesn’t last long. He bottoms out with long, hard thrusts, burying himself deep in Mike’s ass. His hips piston forward in abandon and he comes with a grunt unlike anything Mike has ever heard of him. It’s the most erotic sound and the knowledge that he, Mike, is the cause of it sends him over the edge again.

They are a mess. They are a mess of limbs and clothes and shackles and come, sweats, lube and tears. 

It takes them a while to come down and for Harvey pull out. With shaking hands, he removes the gag and unfastens the cuffs around Mike’s wrists, then eases him into a more comfortable position. He cleans him up although Mike tries to brush his hand away, he’s still too over-stimulated for that kind of treatment. 

Finally, Harvey discards his clothes, leaves them in a sticky pile on the floor, and crawls onto the bed. 

As soon as he lays down, Mike slots himself against his body. There is no rawness in the world that will keep from that. 

“You’re amazing, Mike. You have no idea.” Harvey kisses the top of his head.

“I think I just might.”

“No, you don’t. What you do… what you did… you know I don’t take it for granted, do you? That you open yourself up to me like this. That’s an amazing gift.”

“I know.” Mike looks up at him, presses a kiss on the pulsepoint at his throat. “I’ve never been so…. so goddamn horny in my life.”

“Yeah? I couldn’t tell.” Harvey pulls him a little closer and Mike winces at the sensation. “You were so fucking beautiful. Thank you.”

“I loved it,” Mike clarifies, feeling like he’s not getting his point across. “I mean, I hated it. But I loved it. Know what I mean?”

“I think I just might.”

They fall silent for a while, drifting between afterglow and the inevitable drop after a scene like that. 

“Do me a favor, though,” Mike says, already half asleep.

“Anything.”

“When I say that a spreader bar looks like fun…. Tell me no.”

Harvey kisses the top of his head again. “I’m never going to say no to you, Mike. Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose we can set this in the same verse at [you fire me all the way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10789233). If you'd like to see more of this "verse", drop by my [tumblr](http://tastymoves.tumblr.com) and leave me a prompt.


End file.
